Was Love Enough?
by Best Deception
Summary: Hermione is leaving and Ron must get her back before she goes. Is love enough? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the Harry Potter characters, JK Rowling does. Plot is mine.**

A/N: Hey guys. I'm a big Ron/Hermione fan. So I'd thought I'd play around with this idea. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

**Was love enough?**

Ron Weasley took a deep breath. This was it...Hermione was leaving forever. He would never get a chance to see her again. She was leaving to take a job at the Ministry of Magic in America. She wasn't coming back. Hermione...his Hermione. Except she wasn't. She wasn't his, but she should be.

Ron contemplated this as he sat on his four poster in the 7th year Gryffindor boys' dormitories. For seven years he had known Hermione. For seven years he knew there was something different about her.

_What could have been?_ He pondered this for awhile. What if he had worked up the nerve to tell her or ask her? She was always giving little hints but he pushed them to the far corners of his mind. _She could never like me_ he thought to himself. So he sat unnoticed. Alone.

Ron had made up his mind. He slowly walked into the common room praying she was still there. As he stepped down off the steps he scanned the room quickly. When Ron almost didn't see her, he almost made a run for it. He stood his ground though and looked more carefully this time. Suddenly his eyes stopped at a far away chair in the corner of the room. He couldn't see her face...but you couldn't miss that hair. He loved her hair. It was so...Hermione. There was no other way to describe it. And the way her eyes seemed to be the perfect shade of brown.

He stood there staring for a few moments. Taking her all in. He built up all of his courage and steadily walked over to where she was neatly seated reading _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_. He stood behind the chair and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Oh! Oh...Ron you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she chuckled breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that," Ron replied nervously. "I just needed to erm...speak with you about erm...something." He kept telling himself to go slow and steady and to just speak what he practiced in his mind.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead."

"Well...the thing is...I was thinking about you leaving for America after the graduation," _slow and steady_. "You remember that one time in 4th year when we had the Yule Ball?"

She smiled. "Yes, how could I forget. We got into that silly little fight." He didn't think it was silly. It was the thing that opened his eyes to how he almost lost her. If only he had asked her.

"Yeah...about that," _just breathe_, "remember how you said that it had taken me three years to notice you were a girl?"

Hermione laughed once again. "Oh yes, I liked you so much then and you hadn't asked me to go with you. Then Viktor asked me and I figured you weren't going to so I obliged. I was quite juvenile then, wasn't I?"

Juvenile? Ha. She was anything but juvenile. Hermione was the cleverest witch ever, 4th year or 7th year. "Oh really? That's interesting..." He knew she had wanted him to. Oh, if only he hadn't been the juvenile one. "What I really came over here for was to say that. Oh I'm just going to come right out and say it. Hermione, I love you. I've always loved you. Everything about you. You are a girl, Hermione, the perfect girl. No...You're not a girl. You're a woman. A beautiful woman who I have known and cared for seven long years. I know you'll be leaving after graduation and I couldn't let you leave without you knowing how I felt."

They both sat in silence for what seemed like ages to both Ron and Hermione.

"Well, Ron, I really don't know what to say." Hermione was looking down and blushing fiercely. "I had my suspicions but I never...I thought...well I didn't think you ever liked me. I was so bossy and rude and childish. If I had known earlier...well things may have been different. But, Ron, I am leaving. I can't abandon my job. It's everything I've ever wanted. After my mum's death, I just have to get out. Leaving England for a while will be for the best. I'm sorry, Ron."

Hermione rose from where she was sitting, gathered her things, gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek and walked rather rapidly to the dormitories.

That was it. He'd done it. What had it gotten him? An excuse and a kiss on the cheek. He felt like his world had come to a crashing halt. His world was Hermione. All he had. What was he going to do now that all he had was gone? There was no where to go. But what was he to expect. She wasn't going to give up her life just for him. He was Ron Weasley. Who was he kidding? He had no way to support her. He couldn't care for her the way another man could. But Ron Weasley had love. _Was love enough?_

"Apparently not," he said to no one.


End file.
